Traditional or conventional power distribution systems may use energy sources such as, for example, gas, coal or oil. Other types of power generation systems may use renewable energy sources for providing power instead. Some examples of renewable energy systems include, but are not limited to, wind power systems, solar power systems, geothermal systems, hydrostatic power systems, and hydrokinetic power systems. However, renewable energy systems may be unpredictable when it comes to generating energy. For example, a solar power system is generally unable to generate power on cloudy days, or in the evening hours of the day. Moreover, wind powered systems are even less predictable and may be unable to provide power as well, depending on weather conditions.
Electrically powered transportation systems usually include a track or other pathway, where one or more vehicles may travel along the track. Electrically powered transportation systems may also include multiple injection points, where electrical power may be provided to the track at an injection point. Some examples of electrically powered transportation systems include high-speed electric trains, low-speed electric trains, people movers, smart highway systems, and canal transportation systems.
Some electrically powered transportation systems may attempt to use both conventional power sources as well as renewable energy sources for electrical energy. However, it may be challenging to combine a renewable energy source with a conventional energy source in an electrically powered transportation system. This is because it is usually not possible to predict exactly when power from the renewable energy source will be available. Moreover, analysis of the power generated by the renewable energy source may be complicated due to the variations in generated electrical power. Finally, the renewable power generated by these renewable energy systems is usually not sufficient and/or available to meet all of the power demands of a vehicle traversing between power injection points of the system at any time. Thus, conventional power sources (i.e., from the main grid) may be responsible for fulfilling all of the power demands of the vehicle in the event there is insufficient renewable power available. These issues may create significant challenges when attempting to manage power in an electrically powered transportation system. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for an improved electrically powered transportation system that employs more predictable approaches for providing of renewable energy generated along an electrically powered transportation system.